Protecting sensitive data and technology deployed in the field is an enormous concern in both military and commercial sectors. Although operating hardware is typically housed in guarded facilities, replacement parts may be stocked and transported in a less secure manner. Additional security breaches can occur when unauthorized or unscrupulous personnel gain access inside the secure facility.